undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TWDFan630/Survival of the Fittest Possible Deaths
Hello Everyone. I renamed this blog to the current title. I'm confirming that some major and maybe a few main characters are possibly going to die. =Warning: Possible Spoilers= Notable Characters Sebastian "Bass" Roberts He's the Daryl Dixon of the main group, and he's ruthless, but is it his time for his demise? Maybe. He's starting to be distant from his original self, and killing him off would give more of a storyline for some other characters. Chances: 8/10, 80% The Assassin He's the current main antagonist of Chapter 2. He's feared by everyone, but will his death come soon? Yeah, but when? He's confirmed to die either in this chapter or possibly in Chapter 3 or maybe Chapter 4. Chances: 9.5/10, 95% Sarita Lopez She gave birth to her and Nathan's child, Alfredo III. Could she die soon? Most likely not. She has a good amount of room for development of story, but everyone is never safe from death. Chances: 1.5/10, 15% Leon Wells Leon faces a dangerous situation, where he was injured by one of former group member, who was going to kill him at the beginning of the current chapter(Chapter 2). Could he face death? Maybe, but literally there's a tiny chance of him dying off. He's the main protagonist after all, and there's going to be at least 14 chapters, and it's not even 15% done. Chances: 0.1/10, 1% Timmy King Timmy recently waas given a large story with the whole story. Most of it was seen, and after it's done, it might mean death. He went for a background supporting character to a stand-out major character. He's probably going to die before the end of this chapter. Chances: 9/10, 90% Reese McMillian Reese is one of the only confirmed living members of the Southern Brooks Community, alongside Chase. Reese was depressed over Thomas' death, and he was being both physically and mentally impaired slowly. Could this lead to suicide? It might and it might not, but he'll most likely survive and overcome it. Chances: 4.5/10, 45% Nathan DeVries Nathan is the main character who everyone thinks will always presumely die, and come back, and that's invinsible. Well, this story might prove otherwise. Nathan reunited with Sarita, and he meets his newborn son for the first time. His possible death could give story to both Sarita and Alfredo III when he grows up. He's recently lacked the amount of storyline involvement this chapter, which helps to support his possible demise. He could survive, but by a small significant percent. Chances: 7.5/10, 75% Red Red is The Assassin's current wing-man for the commands. Red does the main dirty work at the base while The Assassin mainly stays out of the base to stalk their enemies. Red is most likely going to disappear, and might never face death in the storyline. Chances: 0.5/10, 5% Sam Zimmerman Sam was found by Nathan and Ashton at the battle at the mall against the corrupted Kirkland soldiers. Sam has played a key role as the stealthy killer for the main group. She has plenty of story yet to be seen by the readers. Chances: 1/10, 10% Kelly Steele Kelly is the abusive wife of Tommy Steele. Kelly appears outside her home as a calm and nice woman, but she's a darker person when she's home. She'll most likely be killed before the end of the chapter. Chances: 9.7/10, 97% Tucker Ford Tucker has became Leon's right-hand man after Harry attempted to murder him during a rainstorm. Tucker has barely any story explained, and it would be a huge waste if he's killed in this chapter or the next chapter. Chances: 0.3/10, 3% Category:Blog posts